


Drawing Our Moments

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [50]
Category: Mnemosyne | RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne, Speed Grapher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Random Encounters, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spring, Walks In The Park, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. “It looked like you could use the company.”
Relationships: Kagura Tennōzu/Mimi (Mnemosyne)
Series: Crossovers [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291433
Kudos: 6





	Drawing Our Moments

“Is this seat taken?”

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Kagura blinked out of her thoughts, startled, before she turned up her head up to see a young girl in front of her. She looked like she was the same age as her, her hair a purple-pink color, with quizzical look on her face, an arched eyebrow, and her eyes a tinge of concern.

“Whoa, are you okay?”

Kagura shook her head, her face turning a shade of pink, feeling flustered and so silly for reacting such a way. “Oh, I’m fine, really,” she breathed, ducking her head to hide her face.

“Okay then. It’s okay to sit next to you?” The girl asked, frowning a bit. “If that’s alright with you, I mean.”

“By all means, go ahead.” Kagura shifted in her spot on the bench. The other girl sat next to her, setting her umbrella on the ground.

“It looked like you could use the company. Since it’s a nice day, I thought I’d join you.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.”

The girl shook her head. “It’s alright. Anyway, my name’s Mimi, what’s yours?”

Kagura turned her head up as Mimi smiled at her, her hands at her sides.

“M-my name’s Kagura,” she replied, her eyes cast down.

“Kagura? That’s a nice name.”

“Thank you; I like your name too, Mimi.”

“Aww, shucks, you’re making me blush.” Mimi laughed, stretching out her arms, with Kagura smiling back at her.

“It’s a lovely day today, isn’t it?” Kagura asked, with Mimi sitting upright, and then she nodded.

“Yeah, it really is.”


End file.
